


incorrect deh quotes

by Romestarss



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other, idk why im doing this, quotes, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romestarss/pseuds/Romestarss
Summary: i have one (1) serious fanfic but now i'm posting this bullshit online





	1. yeet

Connor:  
I have no concern for my health i am going to eat ten pounds of sugar and die  
what. what’s the fuckin board with wheels called, no it's not a table-

Zoe:  
i inhale star aesthetics  
i'm having a stroke but thanks for asking i guess

Evan:  
yeah i COULD order my own food or i could have a panic attack right here right now, try me

Alana:  
so i have ten hours worth of homework but am i gonna do it? no  
i am going to work for ten hours, babysit until midnight, get home count my cash and then die

Jared:  
I just had a mental breakdown and now I'm gonna pull a dad on my next block, fucking YEET


	2. things ive said that connor would probably say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im having a stroke in homeroom rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the last chapter at one am im so sorry

things that connor might have said before his untimely death:

i'm bi, high, and want to die 

yeah i could do my homework, or i could just lay in bed and cry until three am

 

things that evan could have said:

i name all of my plants because im gay

this is eponine, shes a flower and she sucks

once i got attached to a parrot in minecraft and when jared killed it i logged off and cried and we didn't talk for a week

 

things that zoe has said:

my brother is a WET SOCK

my taste in music is the worst, here's a playlist that has pumped up kicks, the halo soundtrack, and p!atd in a row right after a spew of eighties songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ismainly just notekeeping for me and my friends about our bullshit. most of these quotes are mine though


	3. I FOUND SOMETHING (deh characters according to the fandom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE GOOGLE DOC VERSION OF MY OTHER FANFIC 'MAKING IT UP AS WE GO' AND I FOUND SOMETHING IN THE PLANNING/SHITPOSTING AREA

deh characters according to the fandom

by me at three am on a school night about two weeks ago

‘Fukkkkkiiiinnnnnnnnnn YEET i eat bathbombs please clal an ambulence HAHA’ -jaREEEEEd kelienmna, resident bathbomb eater

‘hi im conner welcome to the dee eee eych fandom. Where everyone sheeps treebr0s and my sister doesnt exist and im not dead and apparently always gay and jared is only here for comic relief and my dad sucks and evan is most definitely attractive to me because fuck you thats why’

‘H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i’m e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-evan h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hansen a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-and e-e-e-everyone thinks that st-t-t-t-t-t-t-tut-t-t-t-t-t-tering w-w-works l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like t-this’ - evan ‘stutter' hansen

‘...’ -zoe murphy, the nonexistent

‘im only here for unnessecary plot development and to bring the amount of people in the friend group up to five. Anyways i interned at thirteen different companies last night how are you’ alana whats-her-last-name

‘Im only here because the fandom needs someone to throw all the blame and hate at and apparently im homophobic, misogynistic, and litterally the worst person to ever exist’ -larry horrible-dad murphy

‘Im the underappreciated mom whos occasionally utilized for angsty situations or as a plot point, bye im going to go spend the next 93 hours straight at the hospital so i can feed my son’ -heidi hansen

‘what’ -cynthia murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the existence of this but only two people have ever seen it so


	4. a message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY CAT (CONNOR MURPHY)'S PAWS ARE TOUCH SCREEN SENSITIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a kitten named Connor M. Murphy so here's a message from Connor from beyond the grave

Ghost Connor, sitting on Evans headboard:

 

CHF high had gruff fax bcz vvgjfs la gfrt-#+6:£4_+7)?^ik hi h I'm to o high VFX Dr HHHHH JJ du it July f dB uh GC Ev we just ikbb  
so. I'm h8ghs

Evan, laying on his bed, face down: it is THREE AM on a SHOOL NIGHT and I AM TRYING TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the past three days I've seen four plays consecutively (Cinderella twice, Heathers, and Arsenic and Old Lace)


	5. im really tired and have ideas, so here's dear connor murphy, a new myoosical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> appetite? none  
> homework? confusing  
> tears? none left to shed  
> mental health? not doing so good but it's okay because i'll get there eventually

scene one:

connor, laying facedown on the lunch table bench: guess i'll die

scene two:

connor, pouring redbull into his instant noodles instead of water: this'll probably kill me but i don't care

scene three:

connor, sitting at his laptop in an undisclosed location: dear evan hansen, today my bitchass sister stole my garlic knots 

 

end of act one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i really wish that formatting would actually work, at least once


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES
> 
>  
> 
> also i just posted this chapter (chapter 6) and nOW THERE'S 666 WORDS IN THIS FIC

dear connor murphy, act two

connor, crying, somewhere dark: my bitchass sister stole my spagehette noodel

*interlude*

zoe, behind a screen, humming the jaws theme song: duh, nuh. duh, nuh. duh nuh nuh nuh NUH

*interlude over*

connor stands up from his bed.

"sneep snorp" he says.

he sits back down.

evan busts through his window.

"aaah," connor says. "evan. i did not see you coming."

evan then proceeds to recite all of john mulaneys recorded skits. 

end of act two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're opening casting for this show, heres the roles:
> 
> evna hansen:  
> cnonor muphy:  
> the thing that hovers in my closet and watches me with really bright white eyes at midnight, sometimes it whispers secrets that i never told anyone:  
> zoe murpyh:  
> alnaa murphy:


	7. tbh im too tired for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crying in between first and second block on mondays is a part of my weekly routine now

connor: i litterally am going to down thirteen point eighty four redbulls and transcend into the afterlife while tposing

Evav: are you oaky

:connor: no

Evan: data:image/jpeg;base64,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


	8. connor muprhy; the muisc; act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been gone ive been sad and busy and listening to rnh's cinderella bec thats some good shti

connor is sitting on a table. this makes him appear gay because of the tumblr joke about gays not being able to sit properly.

evan: g-

connor snipes him with a slingshot immediately.

evan falls back and gltiches through the flooor like an oblivion character.

connor: oh nO


End file.
